A First for Everything
by bluerain2blue
Summary: There is a first for everything, right? Young Roy and Riza find out how good that can be. Cute and Fluff this time. Hope you enjoy. ROYAI!


A First for Everything

By:Bluerain2blue

Roy Mustang had finally convinced Hawkeye-Sensei to let him go outside in the snow, after all 16-year-olds still liked the snow. It had started snowing half way though his lesson for the day and he had complained until Hawkeye-Sensei decided they'd finish the lesson tomorrow, hopefully. Besides learning flame alchemy at such a young age was quiet hard.

When he finally walked outside, after getting everything he would need, he noticed Hawkeye-Sensei's 15-year-old daughter standing, back to him, with a shovel in her hand. It may have only began to snow a little bit ago but it was already ankle deep. He got a evil grin, bent down, scooped up some snow, packed it into a ball, and threw it.

Splat. Direct hit. She spun around quickly and angrily. "Roy Mustang."

Roy faked innocents, looking away and whistling before replying, "Huh? Something wrong, Riza?"

She narrowed her eyes slightly but grinned, also tossing the shovel aside quietly. "Hey, Roy." Roy turned to look at her but instead got a snowball in the his face. He wiped it off a moment later after the shock left him.

"You know what this means, don't you?" Roy questioned with a stern look.

"What?" Riza replied, giggling softly.

"War." Roy said with the stern look turning a playful one, quickly making a snowball and throwing it at her. It hit her and she quickly threw a snowball, she just made, at him. She turned and ran up the hill to her right, Roy following behind her.

---

Roy was lying on his back, in the snow next to Riza. Their snowball fight had lasted a half hour and they were exhausted. Roy tilted his head and gazed at Riza, laying beside him with her eyes closed and her short blond hair blowing in a little wind. A perfect picture if you ask him.

"I can't believe you beat me." Riza said all of a sudden, turning her head to look at him smiling.

"There's a first time for everything.", Roy replied laughing, "Besides you almost won."

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah, if you hadn't collapsed that is." He replied still laughing. Riza punched his shoulder playfully and laughed softly with him.

When their laughter died down, Riza looked up at the sky watching the snow fall. Roy looked up at the sky as well but was looking at her from the corner of his eye, like he did many other times. She had a sort of elegance and mystery to her, unlike many people he knew.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Riza asked in more of a statement.

"Huh?"

"The sky and the snow."

"Not half as much as you." Roy replied with a smirk.

"That's corny." Riza replied, laughing slightly at him.

"Maybe, but it's true."

Riza looked over at him in shock. _'Did he just say what I think he said?'_ A dark blush came across her cheeks after she thought that.

"Your blushing." Roy stated, tilting his head slightly towards her.

"A-Am not." She stuttered, quickly turning her head from him. "It's just really cold."

"Well, then it's getting colder faster." Roy laughed referring to her blush that seemed to be getting redder by the second.

"We should go inside." She said changing the subject, turning back to look at him with a slight pink still on her cheeks.

"Why?"

"Because, it's cold. We should go warm up."

"Alright." He replied before standing up and offering his hand to her. "Come on."

She smiled warmly and took his hand. Standing up only to fall into his chest from being off balance. She looked up at him and felt his free arm move around her waist. She found her amber eyes gazing right in to his onyx ones.

"I'm sorry…" She began to apologize but stopped as Roy gave her a soft, quick kiss on her lips. Her eyes widened and a tint of pink spread across her cheeks again.

"There's a first time for everything, right?" Roy asked with a smirk and, oddly, what looked like a slight blush.

Riza smiled and nodded. "I guess so."

He moved his arm from around her waist but still held her hand. As they began to walk back to the house, Roy entwined his fingers with hers. Riza just smiled as he did so.

---

Hawkeye-Sensei heard the front door open from his study and went to the top of the staircase, that was close to his study. He looked down and saw both his daughter and apprentice standing by the door with small smiles on their faces. They both hung up their coats while talking to each other.

"Have fun?" He asked voice calm, as always. They both looked up at him in surprise, having not noticing him before now. They both replied with a "Yes, sir."

There was an awkward silence before Riza broke it with a "I'll go make some tea, sir." He nodded and she walked off to the kitchen, leaving Roy by the door.

"I'll help." Roy called after her and began to follow her into the kitchen.

Hawkeye-Sensei walked back into his study after deciding he would keep a better eye on them as they got older but for now a crush between them was okay.

* * *

This purely fan made. I do not own FullMetal Alchemist. The owner is Hiromu Arakawa.

Author's Note: First, for anyone who doesn't know what 'Sensei' means it's teacher. Now for the rest, I wanted to make a fan fiction about them when they where younger and it just so happened to snow while I was at school, which I got out early for. It took me a while to actually write it though and I got out two more day that week so I was doing other stuff. Anyways, I wanted it to be cute and fluff so I tried. I hope I did good and you guys like it. Thanks for reading.


End file.
